


Nights Like This

by barefootwits



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Touchy-Feely, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwits/pseuds/barefootwits
Summary: After a long day, once they get to a haven, the boys enjoy an evening playing King's Knight together. Noctis tries to make Gladio lose.





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted anything more than drabbles on tumblr in yeeears. Aaaaaah.
> 
> I banged this little fic out today and thought I'd post it in the meantime while I keep working on my longer Gladnoct WIPs. All three of them~ 
> 
> So this is officially my first fic for this fandom. I love these boys, and this pairing with my entire heart. I read every Gladnoct fic there is on this site within a month. They mean so much to me, and I'm still on the edges of the fandom right now because I'm shyy, but I hope this is enjoyed! 
> 
> If you feel like coming to say hi, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/barefootwits) with the same handle and on [tumblr](https://of-courf-not.tumblr.com/)!

“Wanna?”

Noctis lifts his head, blinking, to see Prompto waggling his phone. He nods, sitting up a little straighter and reaching for his own, pulling up King’s Knight with a couple taps.

Next to him, he hears Gladio snort. “You were just falling asleep.” But when he glances sideways, he smirks at seeing his shield starting the game, too, watching as he starts scrolling through the five-star characters he’s unlocked to choose who he’ll play as. Gladio has a lot, almost as many as Noct does.

He settles back against his chocobo, and they start a practice battle while they wait for Ignis to finish clearing up some ingredients and put some things from dinner back in their packs. By the end of the round, he’s slipped sideways into Gladio’s shoulder, and he only loses because he let himself shut his eyes for a few seconds. Otherwise, he’d had that victory right in his grasp.

Gladio reaches over and takes his phone out of his hands, before reaching around and pulling Noct in by the shoulder.

“C’mere.”

Noctis shifts over, moving right into Gladio’s arms so he can lean back into his chest, head resting a little against one of Gladio’s shoulders, pressing slightly into Gladio’s cheek. Gladio’s arms come around him. He hands Noctis back his phone, then goes back to playing on his own, changing some things he has equipped to his character. Ignis finally comes over to join them and passes Noctis a mug before he sits down in one of the folding chairs while he logs into the game, too.

Noctis is fighting to stay awake just because he wants to play with them all, and after the day they’ve had, they will all happily oblige him that. They’d done a lot of running. A lot of fighting.

Gladio’s chocobo shifts to adjust to the extra weight of second person leaning back on it. Red feathers tickle against both of their arms until it settles itself. It watches them for a while, curiously, while they set up the next battle. They decide to play on teams, Noctis and Ignis against Gladio and Prompto.

They start the round, and Noct has woken up enough to snark back and forth with them, complimenting a move Prompto’s character accomplishes, and laughing when he’s killed by Ignis’ character seconds later. Whenever Gladio speaks, taunting Ignis, or laughing when Prompto gives a whoop as they gain the higher score, Noctis can feel it. He smiles down at his phone.

They go a few rounds like this, until Noctis’ coffee has been finished off and Gladio is peering down at his phone with his chin rested atop Noctis’ head, because he’d steadily slumped down as they’d played.

Noctis, in a quick movement, reaches out and taps randomly at the screen of Gladio’s phone in the middle of a battle, still executing a series of perfect combos on his own.

“You brat,” Gladio says, yanking his phone out of reach with one hand while he tries to cover Noct’s eyes with the other. Noctis laughs brightly. Gladio’s arm wraps tightly around him and they spend the rest of the round with him pinning Noct’s arms to his sides so he can only move his forearms. Gladio holds his phone off to the side where he can’t get to it again. He drops his cheek down onto Noctis’ hair.

He and Prompto win the round despite Noctis’ attempt at sabotage.

“One more?” Noct asks around a large yawn. “All against each other?”

The other three chuckle at him.

“Just the one,” Ignis agrees.

“Who should I be this time?” Prompto asks, leaning forward until his chocobo lifts its head, missing the contact. He shuffles his butt back until he’s pressed into honey-coloured feathers that blend against his hair.

“Someone you’re actually good at playing,” Gladio quips.

“Doesn’t matter,” Noctis jumps in, sounding smug already. “None of you are winning this one.”

“Mm, we’ll see,” Ignis responds, choosing his highest ranked character.

They launch into the last round, each focused intently on their screens. Noctis gains an easy lead on points and character boosts, thanks to his character’s special abilities, and even though he’s steadily winning, he tries another way to mess Gladio up.

He tilts his head back, a little to the side so he can press a distracting kiss to Gladio’s cheek. The first time he does it, Gladio hums lowly but doesn’t react otherwise. The second time, when the kiss is placed against his jaw, and Noct lingers longer, it’s clear Gladio is fighting between smiling and frowning. Noctis smirks as he draws away.

He lets them play a little more, keeping himself in first place, before he leans back one more time, pushing against the ground with his feet a little as he lifts up, pressed back into Gladio firmly. His lips brush against the shell of Gladio’s ear.

Gladio shoves his face away, glowering at his phone after flashing Noctis a heated glance. His hand, though, pushes back into Noct’s hair fondly, gentle. A very familiar touch.

“We’re gonna put up with this cheating?” He growls. There’s absolutely no real frustration in his voice.

“I’m perfectly alright with being given the advantage,” Ignis responds.

“If only it were an actual advantage,” Prompto grumbles. “He just took you down, Noct.”

Noctis snaps his attention back to his phone. “Serious?!”

Gladio drags him back to press a kiss onto his forehead.

Gladio ends up beating them all. Noctis frowns up at him, irritatingly impressed. He decides not to be too bitter about it when Gladio leans down and kisses his mouth.

Prompto groans over the defeat, dramatically flopping back against his sleeping chocobo. Then he yawns, which sets off Noctis yawning, too.

“Come on, princess,” Gladio murmurs into his hair, a note of amusement in his voice. Noctis slumps into him with his whole body weight, which isn’t enough to prevent Gladio from getting up in the slightest, but his shield doesn’t try to move, just lets out a huff of laughter.

“Comfy here,” Noctis says, turning in Gladio’s arms so he’s on his side, more on his stomach, and dropping his head onto Gladio’s chest.

He doesn’t see how Gladio exchanges a look with Ignis, but a few moments later, an unzipped sleeping bag drops onto them both. It covers Noctis’ head. He just stays underneath it.

Ignis also sets a lantern and book beside them before offering a quiet, “Good night,” and heading into the tent with Prompto.

“Gonna be sore as hell tomorrow,” Gladio grumbles, but it’s soft. He shifts so he’s lying down more than sitting up. Noctis goes with him, letting the movement shift him around, but doesn’t move otherwise.

Gladio lifts the sleeping bag to find him already drifting asleep.He smiles down at his prince, so in love with him.

He reads for a while over Noct’s head, propping his book up on Noct’s back. When he can’t keep his eyes open anymore, Gladio reaches to turn off the lantern, the runes of the haven the only light that glows around them.

Nights like this. He hopes they’ll be endless. He’d do anything to keep them.


End file.
